


【救漂】赍礼之举（含拆/一发完）

by Machiya



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 救漂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiya/pseuds/Machiya
Summary: 花嫁漂漂从天而降。
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	【救漂】赍礼之举（含拆/一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> #婚纱，发情，颜面骑乘  
> #雷得不知道该怎么提醒避雷  
> #总之慎入

漂移的小人仔站在架子上，闭着双眼，好让救护车得以用足够放松的姿态长时间望着它。

他从老十那里拿了点零件拼了个小漂移，在寻找对方下落的过程中，每当他感到沮丧，都会和小人说说话。救护车当然不会承认，但这小家伙的确是陪了他一路。

无数次救护车在脑海里演算如何将这作为四举仪式的一部分送给漂移，然而当漂移真的地放弃了那艘和本人一样破破烂烂的飞船，别别扭扭地登上他的前一刻，救护车却紧紧张张地把小人偶塞进了箱子里。

一直到现在，他也没能把它成功送出去。

救护车只是……有点难为情。他还是要面甲的。天底下有那么多漂移会喜欢的东西可以送给他，不一定非要一个具象化了的欲念集合体。

每当救护车对上它低垂的光镜，都会想起某个夜里激光的滋滋声和点点火星。他取下护目镜，幽暗的灯光下，它是那么美。

漂移被赶走之前的大多数时间里都在吵闹。或许只是和部分人吵闹。和补天士。和救护车。医生时常在工作时被弄得心烦意乱，转头却看见漂移在一个小角落的阴影里暂时下了线。抱着手臂，不失警备，面甲上的柔和与平静却让救护车感到连时间的流逝都在变慢。

救护车在结束手上的工作后走向剑客，不需要他使用发声器，那对光镜便闪了闪，一点点地亮起，对上医生的，隐秘与暧昧一闪而过。

天尊知道他有多想念过去。

但救护车知道还有现在和未来。

他把小漂移放到了桌面上。

救护车先前已经物色了无数奇珍异宝，但没有一个能让他感受到他们之间的链接。现在只剩下这个小人偶了。他只是看着它，便能想到漂移。救护车知道漂移皈依光谱教，记得那一大堆关于光谱教的废话里比较实用的几点。

他们的婚礼上，至少漂移是一定会身着礼服的。

而救护车决定亲自设计和制作。

手工新手救护车有点紧张，但兴致很高。

因为这将会是最好的礼物。

\------------------------- 

可是……谁来和他解释一下现在是什么情况！？

面甲能感受到的只有织物的柔软触感和一具过热的机体。

漆黑的环境下夜视功能自动开启，最先看到的便是某人的前挡板和腰腹标志性的红色光带。

处理器飞速运转，但能让漂移穿着婚纱从天而降精准无误地骑到救护车脸上的可能因素依然是个谜。

漂移误解了医生的置气声骤然大作的原因，急急忙忙地掀起了盖在救护车面甲上的白色裙摆。没有揽到的衬裙又滑了下来，而救护车伸手接住了它。

“呃……谢谢？”漂移的声音从上方传来。

该死的，这真的是漂移。

救护车和内芯的自己做了一番斗争后，最终选择把手放到漂移手感他渣绝好的大腿上，然后把他推开。

才反应过来的漂移发声器爆出了一串电流杂音。“对对对不起！”这小子虽然很轻，但一直坐在他身上会对某个容易增压的部件不好。他们连四举的仪式还没完成呢，救护车并不打算不负责任地就拆了漂移。

“唔！？”

刚感到一阵轻松的医生突然又被压回了地上。好了，这次怼到他脸上的是温度过高的后挡板，而且汁水横流，芳香四溢。

“呜呜……阿救……我做不到……”

偏偏这时候发情。

救护车想。

但漂移抽抽搭搭地小声道歉，直让救护车一阵芯软。

“阿救……”

漂移带着哭腔甜腻腻地喊他，在他的面甲上乱蹭。

好。

传统教条都见鬼去吧。

他救护车今天就要好好惩罚一下被他惯坏了的在他身上扭来扭去的小混蛋。

[前后挡板都打开。]

医生在内置通讯里对漂移说。

漂移没有回复，但咔哒两声，挡板便都解锁了。救护车几乎立刻就用嘴覆上了肿胀的接口，内壁紧缩着缠上金属舌，渴求更进一步的动作。当然医生的手也没闲着，它们让漂移把裙子提得更高，以较重的力道来回抚摸腰腹的纹路，却刻意避开了硬挺挺的输出管。

[求你……]

漂移听上去也的确难受极了。

[为什么不自己解决呢？你可以咬住裙摆。]

舌头只是普通地碾过一枚内置节点，机体便痉挛着喷溅出更多的润滑液，弄得救护车光镜上都是。

他看不太清楚，但可以听到一阵织物摩擦的声音，然后便是黏黏腻腻的水声和模糊不清的呻吟与喘息。

这很诚实，也很可爱。

双手重新落在了手感超绝的大腿上，不轻不重地揉捏着，不时还会伸到大腿根的连接处，挑弄那些细细密密的管线。

“唔嗯嗯！”

接口骤然紧缩，一些温热的液体滴到了救护车的面甲上，对接液的特有气味和润滑液的芬芳混合在一起，甜美又淫糜。

救护车托起漂移的小屁股将他挪了挪，然后缓慢地坐起身来，粗略地擦了擦面甲。虚弱的新娘靠在他肩上，救护车搂着他和一大团织物，感觉软乎乎的，好像要陷进去了一样。他能像这样什么也不说地抱很久，但他必须要弄清楚到底发生了什么。

“漂移。”救护车试着喊了喊。

“嗯？”漂移换了个更舒服的姿势紧紧贴着他。

“为什么……嗯……你会突然掉下来？”还穿着这身。但救护车没说出口。他不希望自己的意图太过明显。

“唔……我要先说句‘抱歉’，阿救，希望你不会生气。”

“傻瓜。”救护车轻轻拍了拍他的背。

“今天我……偷偷溜进了你的舱室，因为我想给你一个礼物。你知道的……四举……然后看到架子上有个小人偶。那看上去很像我以前的机体，阿救。所以我……我只是碰了碰它，然后就突然到了这里。”

“我已经完全原谅你了。”救护车亲了亲他，“所以现在可以告诉我那是什么礼物吗？”

漂移放开了他，随着齿轮的转动声，臂甲上弹出了一小块芯片。

“看……它很小巧便捷，也没有那么引人瞩目。”漂移有些紧张地捏着它，“我知道你一向对我的信仰颇有微词，所以我尽量不麻烦到你……这是我的记忆库。”

救护车接过后仔细看了看，然后便放进了离火种室最近的一个小凹槽里。

“漂移。”救护车握住对方的手，让彼此的手指交错，密不可分，“那个小人偶就是你，完全是按照你的机体数据做的，因为我忍受不了这么长时间与你分离。虽然我不知道为什么会发生这种事，但那身礼服是为你而做的。我不认可你的信仰，但我尊重它，因为它被你如此重视……我希望能为你做点什么，然后我就想起了你提到过的婚礼仪式。”

漂移紧紧盯着他，光镜眨巴眨巴，看上去又吃惊又欣喜。

“这里……”救护车指了指自己的头雕，“有一块叫‘漂移’的记忆分区。因为某人废话一大油箱，所以我时常不得不对它进行扩容。”

漂移大笑着紧紧抱住了他。

“你可以删去一些的……就按照我给你的芯片来。你不可能装下所有东西，一部分就够了。迟早有一天，我的处理器会像锈了的齿轮一样越来越难以运转，直到彻底停止。届时，我的火种将会熄灭，塞外桃源也不会再有我的雕像……但至少还有一部分记忆留下。”

救护车将他搂得更紧。

“真狠心，我也应该给你一份芯片。”

“那倒不必了。”

漂移的声音里不知不觉中带上了笑意。

“这里也有一块叫‘救护车’的记忆分区。我已经记不清对它扩容了多少次了。”

漂移趴在他肩上说。

“因为某人废话一大油箱。”

END


End file.
